Ark Nine-Nine
by Phantom4747
Summary: Detective Bellamy Blake, a talented and carefree cop with the best arrest record, has never had to follow the rules too closely. Detective Clarke Griffin, Bellamy's partner, and the rest of the group have never had a problem with the precinct; it was filled with love, laughter and A LOT of shenanigans although that all changes when a new captain arrives...
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_ **

Detective Bellamy Blake, a talented and carefree cop with the best arrest record, has never had to follow the rules too closely or work very hard. That changes when Thelonius Jaha, a man with a lot to prove, becomes the new commanding officer of Ark's 99th precinct. Other members of the precinct include Sgt. Marcus Kane, a devoted family man, Detective Clarke Griffin, Bellamy's partner, who is now getting close to the hotshot cop's arrest record, Detective Nathan Miller, a man trying to follow in his father's foot steps which is somehow by following through Bellamy's foot steps, Detective Jasper Jordan, a hard worker who idolizes Bellamy, Detective Monty Green, a bright intelligent young man who is just in the force for his step-brother Jordan, and Raven Reyes, a sexy-yet-intimidating detective. Civilian office manager, Octavia Blake, is tasked with cleaning up everyone's mess, while somehow getting involved in everyone's business.

* * *

 _A/N: So I saw this masterpost on Tumblr showing a cross over for The 100 and Brooklyn Nine-Nine and being that I just watched the season finale of Brooklyn Nine-Nine (which was awesome) I figured in honors of that, I should do a chapter. This chapter is mostly the same dialogue as Brooklyn Nine-Nine's first episode and because of that it could be a little OC, I tried not to make it too much OC but some of their roles as characters don't mix in with others. Anyway, I cropped and added a few scenes; ones that I thought were too OC and added some that I felt they would react to due to their personalities that I saw in the 100. Anyway I hope you enjoy! If you want info on later chapters read the bottom A/N! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Captain

* * *

This job is eating me alive.

I can't breathe anymore.

I spent all these years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat.

I'm not becoming like them.

I am them.

"Hey!" Clarke snaps Bellamy's attention away from the TV's recording him and sighs. "What are you doing, Blake?"

"I'm doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco." Bellamy says like it's obvious, looking around at the TV's recording him and smirking. "Or actually, ten of me are doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco."

She raises an eyebrow at him, clearly not impressed and just wanting to get right back down to business. "Get it together, man." Clarke returns her attention back on the clerk who has just been robbed and gives him a sympathetic sweet smile that she always leaves for victims. It's her way of telling them how sorry she is. She raises her clip board more up on her chest, pen resting in hand. "Okay? So the store was hit about two hours ago. They took mostly tablets, laptops, and cameras. I'd like a list of all your employees, whoever had access to the store."

Bellamy clicks a button which causes a weird music tone to come out of nowhere. Clarke rolls her eyes, turning back to the man. "I'd also like to apologize for my partner." She leans in close to whisper something although she doesn't really whisper it at all. Not caring if he heard it. "His parents didn't give him enough attention."

"Uh, Detective I already solved the case." Bellamy smirks at her, "We're looking for three white males, one of whom has sleeve tats on both arms."

Clarke scoffs, folding her arms. "And how do you know this exactly?"

Bellamy grins, like he's been waiting for this his whole life and pulls a teddy bear from behind a TV. "I had an informant on the inside. He's been here for years." He walks a little forward, pushing the bear into her face and Clarke resists the urge to laugh but she smiles nonetheless. "Watching, learning. Waiting. His code name? Fuzzy Cuddle bear."

He looks away from the bear to see her smiling face, still staring at the bear as if the bear is actually saying all this to her. "He's a nanny cam."

"You got lucky." She says with a roll of her eyes.

Bellamy shakes his head, his shit-eating grin still on his face. "No, I got here five minutes before you and figured that in this gigantic electronics store, there had to be at least one working camera." Bellamy turns on the video that Fuzzy Cuddle bear had taped and showed it on one of the TV's. The criminals face being zoomed in on as well. "Oh! Hi, bad guys!" Bellamy waves humorously.

He grins down at the bear and starts patting his shoulder. "You did it, fuzzy. You busted 'em. It's time to come home."

He pushes the bear more into Clarke's face, making his voice deeper than it already was. "I'm not sure if I can. I've been undercover so long, I've forgotten who I am. I have seen terrible things. I haven't known the touch of a woman in many moons."

Clarke rolls her eyes, turning on her heel to leave. "All right."

He keeps his stupid gruff voice as he calls after her, still having the teddy bear in his hands, "Detective Griffin! Don't walk away from me!"

* * *

"Yes, I did crack the case. So, Griffin, would you do the honors?" Bellamy grins, leaning back in his seat and nodding over to the board.

The precinct laughs as Clarke stands up, walking over to the board that holds their records.

Griffin: 21

Blake: 22

She uncaps the marker, erasing the '22' that Blake once had and writing 23 in small font so it wont mock her as she walks by the conference room. "I hate this," She mutters, the precinct still laughing and although they are all laughing the only thing she can truly see is Bellamy's wide grin. "Ugh, I hate this."

"I'm winning." Bellamy says as she passes by him to go sit at the other table, she rolls her eyes and Bellamy is still in all his glory. "It's a good feeling, it's a really good feeling."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Clarke spits at him only earning a grin.

He raises his hand to his chest, like her words have moved him and smiles. "So sweet of you, Griffin. No need to worry though, I will."

Kane rolls his eyes, going to stand up in the front of the conference room. "Alright, alright. That's enough. Blake, update on the Morgenthau murder?"

Bellamy nods, going up to the front of the room beside Kane and grabbing the remote from him. "Right. Good news for all you murder fans. Earlier this morning someone decided to shoot and kill luxury food importer Henry Morgenthau. Body was found by the cleaning lady, during her interview, I deduced - using expert Detective work - that she had something really gross on her chin." He clicks on the TV and up shows the lady with the gross thing on her chin.

"I think it was flan."

"Alright, Jasper thinks it was flan." Bellamy conducts like it's all important information.

"I think it was butterscotch pudding." Octavia says with a laugh at her brother's stupid antics, Monty nodding at her decision.

"Butterscotch, does look like it. Good guess, O."

"Maybe it was just old person gunk." Raven says with a shrug. "You know how old people always have that gunk on them."

"Oldie gunk. Could be, yeah." Bellamy nods, "Anyone else?"

Kane snatches the remote from Bellamy, giving him a look that reads: Seriously? "How about we focus on the murder and not the old person gunk?"

Bellamy nods, understanding his seriousness. "Crime techs are at the scene now. We're heading back when they're done. No need to worry."

"Okay, I want you on this." Kane says. "It's gonna be priority one for the new C.O."

"Wait, tell us about the new Captain." Raven insists before they all leave.

"Captain Jaha will be here soon. He'll want to introduce himself." Kane says, "Dismissed."

* * *

"Hey," Clarke says, leaning on Bellamy's desk to sit beside him. "you heard anything about the new Captain?"

"Uh, no, and I don't care." Bellamy says, going back to the file he was reading. "I just wish Captain McGintley never left, he was the best."

Clarke laughed, "He was terrible, Bell. You just liked him 'cause he let you do anything you wanted."

 _Bellamy sat down in the rolling chair that was taped with another, his sister sitting beside him. He gave her another fire extinguisher, and had gave her the only helmet he could find (he was her big brother after all, he needed to make sure she didn't get hurt) as he held his own fire extinguisher. "On your marks, get set...Go!" Octavia laughed as the two pulled it, the smoke coming out of it and propelling them backwards._

 _"What the hell's going on around here?!" Captain McGintley asked making them all stop in their tracks._

 _Octavia shrunk in the seat beside him, and Bellamy scratched at the back of his neck. "Fire extinguisher roller chair derby?"_

 _He took a long pause before he shrugged. "Okay."_

 _"Go!" Octavia pronounced, pulling on the extinguisher and laughing._

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, his devious smirk still on his lips. "What's your point?"

Clarke sighs, leaning more into his desk as she sat down. "If I'm ever gonna make Captain, I need a good mentor. I need my rabbi."

"Sorry, princess but this new guy's gonna be another washed-up pencil pusher who's only concerned with following every rule in the patrol guide."

Clarke smirked, looking behind him and Bellamy took a long breath. "Behind me?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." She said, pushing herself off his desk to stand straight.

"You must be the new C.O. I'm Detective Bellamy Blake. Great to meet you." Bellamy says, on his feet and extending his hand.

Captain Jaha stares at his hand, like it's insulted him and Bellamy let's it drop back to his side, pushing his hands into his pockets instead. "I'm sorry did I interrupt you?"

Bellamy shrugs, "I was 'bout done anyway so no need to worry."

Clarke slaps his shoulder making him glance down at her and she shakes her head, an obvious: Bellamy Blake you better back off and not piss off our new commander. Bellamy sighs, dipping his head down in an apologetic form.

"The next time I see you, I'd like you to be wearing a necktie." Jaha commands, moving forward to his office without a care.

"Oh, actually, the last Captain didn't care if we wore ties." Bellamy says.

"Well, your new Captain does. And more importantly, he cares that you follow his direct orders. Everyone, I'm your new commanding officer, Captain Thelonius Jaha."

"Speech!" Jasper says.

"That was my speech."

"Short and sweet." Monty says with a smile.

"Sergeant Kane, a word." Jaha nods to his office.

"Yes, sir." Kane follows him.

"Does anyone get a little bit of a gay vibe?" Octavia asks causing a few to raise their eyebrows. "No? Okay."

* * *

"What's this I hear about you being on administrative leave?" Jaha asks.

Kane shuffles on his feet, obviously not comfortable with talking about it. "As you know, Clarke Griffin, is my daughter-in-law and five years ago, when she registered and I got married to her mother...well, Abby's a doctor so she started telling me about all the injuries she's seen and I guess I lost my edge. I got scared of getting hurt but I didn't want to leave Clarke to get injured so that's why I became sergeant. I'm still not right just yet though."

Jaha nods, looking out the window over to the precinct. "Tell me about your Detective squad."

"Um Well, Murphy, Jasper and Monty. Pretty much worthless, but they make good coffee."

"Copy that."

"Although don't let that fool you, they have their moments."

 _"I didn't do it!" The criminal said, his hands flying in the air exasperated._

 _Bellamy was about to punch him in the face but Clarke latched her arms around his waist and screamed for Monty and only in a few seconds did he come in with an Ipad in his hands. Monty looked over to the raging Bellamy and patted his chest to calm him down although he was still fuming and giving the criminal pointed glares. Clarke stepped in front of Bellamy so he wouldn't jump on the criminal and somehow seeing her calmed him down or at least, he didn't want to hurt her so he stopped swinging at the man._

 _He waltzed over to the man and showed the Ipad to his face. "Correct me if I'm wrong but is that or is that not you shooting up a gas station and killing someone only to steal a donut?" Monty shook his head disapprovingly, making a tsk-tsk sound through his teeth. "What a newbie; he didn't even wear a mask or cover the cameras."_

"That's Monty Green." Kane nods his head to the boy who is picking up Jasper's papers, stacking them up and throwing them on his desk as he presumes over to his computer. "Brilliant man although he's more of a tech geek. He may not be there physically but he has a hell of a lot more qualities to give us. That brain of his is put to good use. He just uses it sometimes on stupid things."

"Jasper Jordan." Kane nods over to the man who is on the phone, so much paper on his desk that their slipping. "He's a grinder. A brilliant Detective who is keen with explosives, he's a goofball but he works harder than anyone else although...he's not physically gifted."

 _"Oh, man! My muffin." Jasper frowned at the muffin that laid on the tile floor, he bent over to pick it up only to bang his head on the cupboard. "Ahh! Oh, my head!" He looked over to his muffin which was squashed underneath his foot. "My muffin, my head! And I stepped on my muffin! And my head and my muffin. My muffin head!"_ _Monty pointed and laughed._

"John Murphy." Kane nods to the man who is glaring daggers at everyone and taunting the criminals that are coming in. "Just...watch out for him."

 _Murphy slammed a man against the wall, again and again as the man croaked to stop and he wouldn't tell anyone but to please stop. Bellamy ran to the situation, shoving Murphy off him and giving him a disappointed look which caused him to step back. "What the hell, Murphy!?" Bellamy growled._

 _"He pissed me off." Murphy muttered._

 _"He said for you to clean your desk, he didn't fuck your mom, get it together man!"_

"Here are the really good ones; their my number one team." Kane smiles.

"Raven Reyes." He says, nodding over to the girl who is smacking her computer and cussing. "Tough, smart, hard to read, and really scary."

 _"Tell me who has me for secret santa." Raven says folding her arms._

 _"No way! That takes all the fun out of it." Jasper insisted and when she raised an eyebrow, he swallowed. "It's Monty. He got you a scarf. - I'll make him return it."_

 _She smiles, patting his shoulder. "Thanks man, You made the right call."_

"Her and Clarke had a falling out towards the beginning due to a man called 'The Vulture' which was actually just a cop named Finn Collins but they both overcame it and are now actually really good friends."

"Nathan Miller." Kane says, nodding over to where Miller sat, drinking some coffee as he was playing solitary. "His dad was one of the best cops in his age, Nathan has a huge aspiration to be like him but unfortunately isn't quite their yet. He's gonna be a damn good sergeant but I know he wants to be captain in later years but truthfully? He's more of a second man, guy who takes orders and follows them rather than anything else. Just like Jasper, he respects Bellamy a whole lot."

 _"Trip him!" Bellamy shouted to Miller, he nodded, sticking his foot out and the criminal went tumbling into Bellamy's arms. Bellamy slammed the criminal to the floor, holding out his hand for cuffs and Miller gave them to him. When the newspaper went out it was Bellamy holding the criminal with Miller on his right side. The title even said, "'The King' and his trusty side kick."_

"Clarke Griffin." Kane says, nodding over to Clarke who is sitting on her desk, rolling her eyes at something Bellamy had said. "Always feels the need to prove she's tough; I guess that's because her mother is well known and I'm the sergeant. Plus, her father, Jacob Griffin was the best detective for twenty years and everyone calls her 'princess.' I think she's a wise candidate to put if you retire, she's smart, brave and one hell of a detective as well as leader. Although being that she is one of the youngest from the group she does have certain moments where she can be..."

"Childish?" Jaha asks.

"No, no. Not at all. She's responsible and straight to work. A matter of fact everyone around here calls her a mom. More like...stubborn."

 _"Let me get the front." Bellamy insists._

 _"No way that puts you in more of a risk to get shot." Clarke retorts._

 _"And you want to get shot more than me?" Bellamy asks, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Maybe I do!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air._

 _"Clarke, you're being stupid. Let me get the front."_

 _"No." She says, folding her arms._

 _"Clarke - dammit - you're ruining this! Just go to the rear! I'll be fine!"_

 _Clarke lowers her hands, grabbing her cuffs and handcuffed herself to the pole in the front. "What're you gonna do now, Blake?" She challenged._

"She and Blake have some big bet over who gets more arrests this year." Kane says with a shrug. "Ever since the bet, their numbers have gone way up. So I tolerate it."

"Tell me about Blake." Jaha inquiries.

"Bellamy Blake is my best Detective, right next to Griffin." Kane nods over to Bellamy who is giving Clarke a challenged smirk from where he sits on his desk. "He's hot-headed and a hot shot and so damn good at his job that almost everyone calls him the king. He doesn't care about most people but the people he does, he keeps them close and is very over protective of them. Nobody should piss him off and even more, no one should mess with the people he loves."

"Civilian office manager, Octavia Blake, is his...?"

"Yes, that's his baby sister. No one messes with her around the precinct and it's not only because she'll tear you in two but also because he'll take care of anyone who does. You should have seen Officer Atom when he had found out the two were going out." Kane winces at the memory, soon remembering where he is and continues, "Bellamy is a good man at heart; he likes putting away bad guys and he loves solving puzzles. Although people around here call him dad and admire him and Bellamy even treats them like his kids and take care of him...he still cant solve the puzzle to grow up."

Jaha blinks, saying with amazement, "That was very well put."

"I've talked a lot about Bellamy in my departmentally mandated therapy sessions." Kane admits.

"Look, you know my history." Jaha says, folding his arms and leaning back to stare out the window. "You know how important this is to me. This precinct is doing fine, but I wanna make it the best one in Ark. And I need your help."

Kane nods, standing up more taller as he says, "Absolutely, sir. Where do we start?"

Jaha looks out the window over to Bellamy who is recoiled in his chair, laughing as Clarke screams at him. "We start with those two."

* * *

"Okay, so the perp came in through the window, left the muddy red footprint, and apparently had sex with the dish rack." Bellamy says, writing it down in his notepad.

"Shell casing found here. Two shots. Bang, bang." Clarke says, putting her finger as a gun and going through the steps as she explains.

Bellamy smiles at her, giving her a nod and throwing her a tie from out of his pocket which she catches. "Great work, Detective. You get a tie."

"Hey, that's mine. You took it from my desk." Jasper frowns.

"That's right, Jasper. Good solve - Tie for you." Bellamy says, throwing a tie to him.

Jasper grins, looking proud that Bellamy had told him that. "Thanks!"

Miller frowns, going up to Jasper and ripping the tie out of his hold, muttering how that was _his_ tie.

"Now everyone be sure to put those on because it's impossible to solve crimes - unless you're wearing a tie." Bellamy says, earning a snort from Miller, Monty and Jasper.

"Lay off the Captain." Raven says.

"Yeah," Clarke nods in agreement. "That man is gonna be my rabbi."

"Okay, first of all, when you use the word "rabbi," you know that turns me on and that's unfair in the work environment." Bellamy says and Clarke smiles as she rolls her eyes. "Secondly, your rabbi is a pain in my ass."

"Looks like the perp stole a computer, a watch, and a Jamon Iberico ham, valued at what!" Raven laughs, showing them all the piece of paper. "$6,000."

"$6,000 for a ham?" Clarke questions.

"Jamon Iberico is an amazing cured ham from Spain." Monty says with a shrug.

"I remember that ham! They had it at my uncle's funeral." Jasper says with a grin, "I gorged myself at that funeral. I mean, I was constipated for three days."

"Wow, that's a great story, Jasper, thank you." Bellamy says.

"I'll right, listen up, everybody. We need to contact Captain Jaha." Clarke says.

"Right as ever, Griffin. Let him know we got a ten-tie situation." Bellamy says and when he hears someone clear their throat does Bellamy sigh and whip around with a wide fake grin. "Captain! Hey! Welcome to the murder."

"Take Griffin and knock on doors. See if the neighbors heard anything." Jaha commands.

"Door duty?" Bellamy scoffs. "It's a waste of time."

"Miller and Reyes, check in the coroner. Report back to me in an hour." Jaha says, ignoring everything Bellamy had said and left.

"That went well." Bellamy snorted.

"No, it didn't." Jaha called as he was walking away.

"He's got like super hearing." Bellamy mutters, Clarke laughing and pulling him by his tie over to check the doors.

* * *

"So Octavia Civilian administrators like yourself often have their ear to the ground." Jaha says, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair as he watched Octavia blow a bubble from her gum as she listened to him. "What do Griffin and Blake have riding on this bet of theirs?"

Octavia grins, "I don't know if I can tell you, this is my brother were talking about-" Jaha opens his mouth but he doesn't even have time to form any words before she sighs, "Okay, fine, you wore me down I'll tell you on six conditions. Number one, you let me use your office to practice my dance moves. Second-"

"How about this?" Jaha cut her off. "If you tell me I won't have you suspended without pay."

"Oh, that sounds great." Octavia smiled, leaning in so he can hear. "Okay, the deal is if Clarke gets more arrests, Bell has to give her his car - It's an old Mustang, and it's pretty sweet. He cherishes that thing. If he gets more arrests, she has to go on a date with him. He guarantees," she taps her nail on his desk to show him just how much she means this, " _it will_ end in sex."

"I bet on at least some over-the-clothes action." She motions her hands over her boobs to show him her idea, "At the very least, some touching -"

"No, that's enough, Octavia."

"-Caresses at least. Bellamy's always been the romantic type and being that he's pretty close to Clarke, he'll probably treat her well. He'll probably do something nerdy like showing up in a silk robe."

"He's close to Griffin?" Jaha asks.

"Two are inseparable. Clarke and Bell use to fight a lot when they were first partners and I don't mean when like they do now; they use to have fights where Jasper and Monty would be crying. But now their really close. So close that Bellamy allows her to call him 'Bell' and he only allows me to call him that. Anyway, I guarantee Bellamy will probably manage to touch her somehow. Most likely, their will be touching over the shirt area but I don't know maybe he gets lucky and gets some-"

"That's enough, Octavia." Jaha cuts her off again.

* * *

"Let the wasting of time begin." Bellamy says with a sigh, knocking on the door. "Hello, sir."

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Clarke asks, her eyes looking at the smoking teenagers.

"Definitely. I'm actually super glad you guys are here right now. Are you smelling that weed smell? Yeah? 'Cause a dude broke in, smoked weed, and bolted." The man said with a shrug.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, "Do you think it's the same dude that left that bong there on the floor?"

"Yes?"

"Police!" Bellamy said as he knocked on the door.

The door creaked open, revealing a man with crazy eyes. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hello." Clarke greeted with a weerie smile, Bellamy wasn't the only one who had noticed the man's seldom expression and Clarke leaned more into Bellamy's chest to get away from him and at a safe distance. "What's your name?"

"My name?" He asks.

"Mm-hmm." Clarke nods, looking at the board to write down the name.

"Mlepnos."

"Can you spell that, please?" Clarke asks.

"M-l-e-p Clay."

Clarke blinks, looking up at the man and Bellamy raises an eyebrow. "Did you say "Clay"?"

"Yes, the "Clay" is silent."

"All right, got it." Clarke mutters, pulling out from her pocket a picture of the victim. "Have you seen this man before? He was shot last night."

"Oh. Thank you." Mlepnos says, grabbing the picture from her.

"No, sir, that's ours. We need that!" Clarke says as he starts closing the door. "-We-!"

"Aaaaand he kept it." Bellamy says with a nod, turning over to the next door of disappointment.

Clarke looks at the newspaper on the floor and smirks. "Wall Street journal on the doormat, top floor apartment. Twenty bucks says this guy is like a hot, eligible bachelor."

Bellamy smirks, giving a nod. "I'll take that action."

Bellamy pounds on the door, "Police! Open up!"

The door opens, revealing a man with a breathing piece in his nose at least in his 90's. "Hello."

Bellamy snorts, giving a wide grin and Clarke sighs as she holds her head. "Oh! Hello, sir! How are you today? I am Detective Right-All-The-Time, and this is my partner Detective Terrible Detective."

* * *

"No surprises from the coroner. A few gunshots, shoulder and chest. None of the neighbors heard or saw anything." Bellamy informs the team, "And what's worse, Griffin struck out with a 92-year-old."

Clarke frowns, swatting at his shoulder which only makes him smile. "That is not accurate, sir."

"Wait," Bellamy grabbed her hand and made a fake gasp, "you hooked up with him?"

She growled, raising her hand to hit him but Jaha cut her off, "All right, hit the pawn shops and canvas the neighborhood. And while you're out, you can buy yourself a tie."

"Oh, actually, sir I'm wearing a tie right now. Check it out." Bellamy lifts up his shirt and underneath it is a tie around his abs. He grins, "Secret tie!"

"First of all, I think you're kind of overdoing it with the manscaping. But more importantly, Detective, why do you refuse to take my orders seriously? Does anyone here know why it's so important to me that you all dress appropriately? Hmm?" He looks at all the detectives that were once laughing stop, to consider his question. "At least six highly trained detectives and not one of you can solve this simple mystery."

"I wanna be briefed on any new developments. Any questions?" Jaha asks.

Bellamy shrugs, recoiling in his chair as he twirls the pencil in between his fingers. "I was gonna ask you if you thought I was doing too much manscaping, but we solved that one. So I'm good."

Jaha sighs, returning to his office and when Bellamy sees him disappear into his room, he leaves over to Jasper and Monty. "Hey, guys."

"Yep." They both say in unison, swiveling their chairs over to meet his gaze.

"What about this fancy ham stuff?"

"Jamon Iberico." Monty corrects.

"Yeah. The perp left a really expensive TV but then stole ham? It doesn't make sense. Is there a place nearby the crime scene that sells it?"

Jasper taps his finger on his chin soon snapping his fingers from an idea. "Beneficio's might."

"Let's go." Bellamy says, already leaving the station and Monty and Jasper are following him already.

"You gotta brief the C.O. first." Monty says as he walks after him.

"We'll brief him after we catch the guy." Bellamy says and Jasper follows after him. "Mont, stay here and call me if Clarke notices I'm gone. She'll kill me if she realizes I left without telling her."

Monty nods and Bellamy looks over to Miller and nods his head for him to follow. "What are we doing?" Miller asks as he follows him out the door.

"Stopping a case."

* * *

"My name is Ratko. I don't know anything." Ratko, the owner of the grocery shop says.

"Oh, okay." Bellamy pulls from his pocket a picture and shows it in front of him. "You recognize this guy? Henry Morgenthau?"

"No." He says, looking out into the abyss.

"Maybe actually look at the picture?" Bellamy asks.

"I don't know him. I don't know what happened. No more questions."

"Well, why don't I run a scenario past you, Ratko, and you tell me what you think? You do know Morgenthau. He came in here and tried to sell you some hams. You knew they were worth a lotta money, so you tried to steal them from him when he wasn't home. Only he was home, so you shot him. Does that sound familiar? Uh, maybe some role play will jog your memory? Miller, Jas, do the honors?"

"So I'm Ratko." Miller says.

"-No, no, I'm Ratko." Jasper interrupts. "Come on. I'm always the victim."

"Both of you." Bellamy says making them both rise their hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine." Jasper says, clearing his throat to get into his role. "Oh! I'm Henry Morgenthau, owner of delicious and expensive hams. Don't I know you from the grocery store?"

Miller uses his hand gun and shoots it. "Kill!"

"And scene." They say in unison, bowing.

Ratko jumps over the counter, trying to make an exit for the door and Bellamy runs after him, already in action. "NYPD! Everyone down!"

"Ma'am, if you could just get down," Jasper says, motioning his hands downward so she can understand him. "or ignore me and continue shopping."

"Miller, get the door!" Bellamy commands and Miller runs over to the door to cover it. Ratko turns to Bellamy, gabbing him by his shirt and smashing him against the wall. Bellamy curses, grabbing onto his shoulders and shoves him off. Presuming to go grab him off the floor when he makes a run at Jasper and lifts the boy from the floor and throws him at Bellamy. Bellamy opens his arms, trying to catch the boy because if Clarke had found out that Bellamy went out on a mission without telling her or the captain and had gotten Jasper hurt for his mistakes - he'd see hell that day.

He tumbles backwards when Jasper lands in his arms, groaning when his head meets the tile floor.

Miller runs after him so he won't reach the back door but Ratko lifts Miller up and rubs his head inside some ice cream containers causing him to scream about how cold it is. "Bellamy!" Miller screams against the ice cream. "Little help!"

Bellamy pulls Jasper up before running over to Miller to help him but by the time he does Ratko is already out the door.

* * *

"So no, I did not brief you. And yes, he did get away." Bellamy grins sheepishly at Jaha and puts the bowl of ice cream on his desk. "But some bonus good news: I got you hazelnut." Bellamy moves the spoon towards him. "And a little spoon there for you."

* * *

"Is he seriously assigning me to the records room? I mean, why do we even have a records room? Computer's been invented, right? I didn't dream it?" Bellamy asks, slamming a huge file on his desk and heaving a sigh as he sits down.

"I cant believe you, Bellamy! You went out without even telling Captain - you went out without even telling _me_." Clarke says, folding her arms over chest and glaring.

He keeps her gaze, licking his lips and trying to hold her intense stare. Her blue eyes clash with his brown and her eyes reek electricity which causes him to yield, sigh and look down. "I'm your partner for God-sake." Clarke says.

"I'm sorry, alright?" When she doesn't meet his gaze, keeping her jaw jutted out and scowling, he turns over to Kane. "Sergeant, you know me. I have more arrests than anyone. Will you please tell the Captain how dumb it is to lock his best Detective in a file cabinet?"

"Second best." Clarke mutters.

"You're wrong about Jaha, Blake." Kane says. "That man has forgotten more about being a cop than you will ever know. As much as you hate taking orders Bellamy and as much as you hate change; he is your captain. I'm sorry, son but that isn't going to change." Kane squeezes the hand laying on Bellamy's shoulder and gives a sigh as he turns to leave the room.

Bellamy looks up at Clarke, who is still staring at the wall with a glare. "Guess I should thank you. It's gonna be hard for you to win when you're on the bench, huh Blake? Guess you're helping me out with this bet."

Bellamy says nothing, it's not at all humorous. It's anger and rage and he dips his head to the ground.

"Although I did start a new category. Murders we let go - and look at that," Clarke shows him the piece of paper in her hand showing a chart.

Blake: 1

Griffin: 0

"You're winning." She all but spits, crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it at his chest.

"Clarke-" He starts but she holds her hand out to stop him.

" _Just_...don't do it again, okay?"

"Yeah, sorry."

She nods, turning to walk away but smiles weakly over her shoulder at him. "It'd be unfair if you were here during the whole bet. So do me a favor and just wear a damn tie?"

* * *

"Hey, Captain." Bellamy greets as Jaha walks in.

"So you found something? Hey, I like the tie."

Bellamy looks down at his tie, giving a long sigh; the only reason he was wearing this damn thing was because of Clarke. Not that he'd ever tell Jaha that. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He says with a shrug. "Anyway, I think I got something good here."

Bellamy pulls out a giant file that has now been organized and hands it to Jaha who takes the rather heavy, large and thick file in his hands. "Turns out the name "Ratko" is made up. But I was digging through these files - one of which I literally found in a spider web - and it turns out there were a bunch of references to a serbian thug, street names "the rat" and "the butcher," who's known to hang out at a storage unit near Boerum Park, which has red soil, hence, the muddy red footprint on Morgenthau's counter."

Jaha smiles, "I may be wrong about you, Detective."

"Thank you, sir." Bellamy smirks. "Although tomorrow morning you'll probably regret saying that."

* * *

"No record of Ratko on the ledger." Jaha says, tapping his finger against the drivers wheel.

"Must've used cash." Clarke says looking out the window to see if Ratko was there.

"Well, I, for one, am just pumped to be on a stakeout with you, Captain. You know what my favorite thing about stakeouts is? Patrol guide says "no dress code." So I'm just the zip-up hoodie and my two best friends." Bellamy says, throwing his arms around both of their shoulders from his back seat.

"Does he always talk this much?" Jaha asks.

Clarke shrugs. "I just tune it out. It's like a white noise machine."

"Okay, first of all, that's rude and racist. Secondly, Captain, Kane told me you caught the disco strangler. That's incredible! I've read that case. With all due respect, sir, why'd it take you so long to get your first command?"

"Because I'm gay." Jaha answers immediately.

Bellamy smirks, thinking he has a sense of humor but closes his mouth abruptly when he sees him not laughing. "Ah." He says, looking over to Clarke to see if she's surprised as he is but she just has a knowing smirk.

"But...you have a son." Bellamy says.

"You can be gay and have children, Blake." Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Seriously? I'm surprised you didn't know." Jaha admits, shrugging. "I don't try to hide it."

Bellamy thinks back, trying to find his flaw and the first one he remembers is the newspaper saying how he was the first openly black gay cop. He had it picture framed on his wall.

 _Did anyone else get a little bit of a gay vibe?_

 _Manscaping._

"Damn! I am not a good Detective." Bellamy says.

"When did you come out?" Clarke asks.

"About 25 years ago." Jaha admits. "The NYPD was not ready for an openly gay Detective. But then the old guard died out. Suddenly, they couldn't wait to show off the fact that they had a highly ranking gay officer. I made Captain. But they put me in a public affairs unit. I was a good soldier. I helped recruitment. But all I ever really wanted was my own command. And now I finally got it. And I'm not gonna screw it up."

Bellamy frowns. "Captain, I'm sorry. I feel like a jackass. But on the flip side, there's Ratko. Humility over. Your welcome."

They all get out of the car, putting on their gear as they run over to where Ratko is. "Looks like we all got door duty." Jaha says as he looks at all the storage units.

"Ah, yeah. From before. Good one." Bellamy says with a smile, raising his gun to go check and he looks over to Clarke who is looking cautiously ahead of them. Her hair is tied back for once, gun lowered to the ground but ready to be fired, the bullet proof vest hangs off her body from how big it is and Bellamy grins. "You look great."

She rolls her eyes and Bellamy looks at the right side, pointing his gun up. "Clear." He says and when Jaha says his side is clear as well, Bellamy moves forward.

Bellamy looks around the storage units, walking cautiously and his eyes land on a storage unit that has the lock broken. He steps forward, looking at the bashed lock and lifts the door open only to reveal Ratko, pointing a gun at his head. "Ratko, great to see you." Bellamy says, raising his hands in the air and stepping back from him.

"You can't stop me." Ratko says. "I'm going."

Bellamy smirks, lowering his hands to his belt to rest. "Actually, you're not going anywhere. 'Cause if you take a look to your left, you'll see Detective's Miller and Reyes. Right there is Detective Griffin. And behind you is Captain Jaha. Point is my team has you surrounded." Bellamy grins, raising his gun only to soon lower it and blink. "Oh, my God, I just got the tie thing! Captain, I just figured it out."

"Maybe now's not the best time, Detective." Jaha informs.

"It's a uniform! We're a team, and the tie is a part of that team's uniform, right?"

Ratko blinks, pointing to himself, "You ask Ratko what team?"

Bellamy waves his hand for him to be dismissed and rolls his eyes. "No, Ratko, shut up."

Bellamy goes back to his point, "It's important to you because you were kept off the team for so long. And now you're the coach, and you want us to all wear that same uniform. Aha! I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Jaha says and it could be the lighting but Bellamy swears he sees a smile creep up on his lips. "Now just arrest Ratko."

Bellamy grins, proud of himself that he figured it out and points his gun back up to Ratko. "All right, Ratko, down. Drop the weapon. Hands on your head."

Ratko dashes, going to the right where Clarke is. "Clarke!" Bellamy screeches, moving before anyone else could even process anything and in one movement, Clarke took out her baton from her belt and slammed it into the man's knee cap causing him to cry from pain and slam on the ground. She presses her knee deep into the man's back, pulling out her handcuffs as she puts the man's hands behind his back. Jaha looks over to Bellamy out of the corner of his eyes and watches as he takes a shaky breath and a slow smile creeps up on his lips. Jaha was surprised just how much emotion - just how scared - he looked in his eyes for those few seconds.

"You good?" Bellamy asks her as he watches her handcuff Ratko.

"Offended actually." Clarke admits, lifting the criminal from the floor and onto his feet. "You thought some low-life criminal could take me out. You should know better by now, Blake. Jesus." She looks truly ticked off and blows a strand of her blonde curly locks from her eyes as she gives an annoyed huff.

He smiles, looking at the dirt on her cheek and wipes it off with the pad of his thumb. "Sorry, how stupid of me."

"Damn right." She says and struts off.

Bellamy looks at Jaha, seeing how carefully he is examining him and Bellamy doesn't want people knowing how protective he is of Clarke. He couldn't control it with Octavia and now everyone in the precinct wants her - she's some desirable feature for them - and he doesn't want the same for Clarke. Especially for the captain to find out; the man who is trying to find out his weaknesses. "Well sir, that's how the nine-nine does it." Bellamy says with a grin, trying to change the subject and avert his thoughts. "Take out bad guys while looking good doing it."

Bellamy turns around as he starts walking away. "Great work, team!"

Jaha smiles, watching as his squad all laughs and Bellamy takes the criminal from Clarke which causes her to give him a face and say how she can handle it which just leads to the two bickering.

He thinks he's going to like this precinct.

* * *

 _A/N: Alright so later chapters It'll be very different from Brooklyn Nine-Nine and I might even make it a lot more serious because it's very hard to mix these two shows together. Brooklyn Nine-Nine is just such a funny cool show that always makes you laugh, meanwhile the 100 is a show that has so much blood and is so serious and everyone is angry or dead most of the time and it makes you cry. So it was really hard doing this and in later chapters it might be a little more them, more realistic for the 100 characters but I'm still going to add funny scenes that Brooklyn Nine-Nine did. The one that fans prefer the most or something like that but next chapter might not even be a plot that Brooklyn Nine-Nine had. We'll see though, I'm not exactly sure. Send me some ideas of your favorite part of Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the 100 that you definitely want to see me write in here, or jut leave it in the review. I hope I update soon but I'm not exactly sure, just like my other fanfics that I haven't been updating in awhile; it will take me awhile. I hope you review and tell me what you think. Anyway hope you enjoyed and have a good day! -Phantom4747_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_

Blake hits an unexpected slump, probably as a result of spending far too much time thinking and talking about what a superior officer he is - at least that's what Detective Griffin thinks. With him not putting away cases and his paperwork reaching the ceiling, Griffin is leading in their bet. Seems him being the superior detective isn't as true as it once was, Griffin may help with that though...only for pity...or maybe to see his infectious grin.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! So it's been a very, very long time since I've posted anything especially for this fanfic but I'm back and there are more chapters I just haven't finished them yet. The next chapter will be up most likely next week but I have been working on things, trust me. None of them are out but a lot of the things I will be posting so it wont be badly time and be forever for me to upload like these fics are being for me. Sorry it's so short I just wanted to show you guys there will be more. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Slump

* * *

Clarke sits on Bellamy's desk giving him an exasperated look. "For the last time, the best cop movies, Training Day, Lethal Weapon, and Fargo, end of discussion."

Bellamy rolls his eyes, recoiling in his chair to get a better look at her and shakes his head at her disapprovingly. "Wrong - Die Hard is the best cop movie of all time. One cop heroically saving the day while everyone else stands around and watches. It's the story of my life." Clarke scoffs.

Miller shrugs, "I like Turner & Hooch. Tom Hanks, reluctant friendship with a dog. That hits me where I live."

Raven shakes her head. "No. Robocop. It's got everything I like: gratuitous violence."

They all wait for her to finish and Bellamy blinks, "Oh, I thought you were listing things."

"I was. I'm done." Raven informs causing Miller to snort.

"Okay. Let's talk Bad Boys. That's the perfect cop movie. Mr. Smith, lookin' fine. A hot cup of Tea Leone. Come on." Octavia says, sipping from her frappe and staring at them like their crazy they haven't even said this movie yet.

"Francois Truffaut's Breathless." They all raise an eyebrow at Kane and he shrugs, "What? Marcus likes foreign films."

"There is a correct answer to this question, though." Bellamy says, waving for them to all come around. "So gather around for the greatest cop film of all time. Please refrain from texting during our presentation." He opens up his lap top, pulling up a video of Murphy walking up to a hooker.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Murphy says from in the video.

"All right, so there's Murphy." Bellamy points out, "And there's an old hooker. "

The hooker hits Murphy in the balls and starts running away. "There it is!"

"For fuck sake that happened four years ago!" Murphy groans.

"Shh, this is the best part." Bellamy says, pointing at the screen and the hooker comes back, kicks his butt again for good measure and, "Takes the wallet!"

They all cheer.

* * *

"Sorry to say it big bro but your in a slump." Octavia says, looking wearily at his unsolved case files.

"I am not in a slump. I don't do slumps." Bellamy growls.

"Score board." Clarke says, pointing at the board from behind her as she sips her latte and finishes up another case she has solved.

Blake: 35

Griffin: 47

"That doesn't mean anything." He bites back. "I'm just stuck on this one case, that I cant seem to crack."

"Slump." Raven coughs and Bellamy throws her a glare which only earns him a smirk.

"Lay off him, I read his case it's actually hard to solve." Miller says, leaning back in his chair and fiddling with his computer.

"Thank you, Miller." Bellamy says, giving a sigh. "It's just a hard case to solve."

"I can look at the case and help you solve it if you want?" Clarke asks. "I won't even count it as mine. Just give you some ideas."

Bellamy sighs, "That wouldn't be fair."

"Alright well, how about we count it as both of ours and maybe it helps you get rid of this whole slump thing?" Clarke suggests, looking at his files that are almost reaching the roof. Bellamy stares at them, the files are shaking back and forth and he drops his pencil on his desk and nods.

"Yeah, I think I might have to take you up on that offer." When the pencil drops, the stacks of files drop along with it and Bellamy winces.

* * *

Clarke has a pencil tucked in her ear, her hair is hanging slightly off her face and covering her eye as she reads the file in her hands. Her lips pursue out, eyes scanning over the words diligently as she tries to make something of the paper and Bellamy cant help but think of just how beautiful she looks. If you told him that Clarke Griffin would be someone he cherishes to his heart and he would die for her when they first met he would have out right just laughed.

But here they were, in the lounge room, her feet tucked comfortable underneath her butt as she rested most of her weight on his shoulder and read his file to help him out of his slump and all he can think about is just how much he wishes he could do for her. "Miller wasn't joking this case is pretty weird."

It takes Bellamy awhile to register what she said but when her blue eyes meet his and wonder if he was paying attention he nods. "I know, it's weird. I mean, who shoots up a whole dinky restaurant, kills people and it's just for nothing? Didn't even steal anything from the restaurant. I know it's probably a personal M.O but I've checked all the backgrounds, asked the family members if their was anyone mad at them at the time and the answer is always no."

"You know if it's a personal matter, wouldn't you just want to kill that one person?"

He blinks, raising an eyebrow and cocks his head down at her so he can look at her. She keeps her head rested slightly on his shoulder, still looking at the file and the pictures of the dead corpses. They all were shot in the head. "What are you getting at?" He asks.

"He knew all of them. That would make it easier to track him down being that Ark is a big place. Try communities; from the look of all these people they look like they all have a routine. A mom, an old woman who always walks her dog, etc. Probably always go in a walk for the park or volunteer somewhere but that's the only leads you'll have being that we don't have a video of the guy."

He nods and she shifts off his shoulder to stand up. She pats down her pink button-up shirt, straightening her jacket and slips back into the shoes she slipped out of. She's about to walk away when he captures her wrist making her turn to him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm gonna go check out that little YMCA club right near the gas station for any luck. Wanna come with?"

He drops her wrist, stuffing his hands in his pockets when he stands up beside her and watches as she debates whether or not to go. "Alright," she says after a moment, "but you need to help me with paperwork afterwards. I know you just want me coming because you wouldn't want to be caught dead in that place."

"I go to that place all the time." He grins.

She scoffs. "Oh do you?"

"Octavia hasn't told you about my wild moves?" She rolls her eyes at him, moving past him to his car and he starts humming the YMCA song as they drive.

* * *

"It was his routine!" Clarke exclaims when Bellamy starts rubbing his temples.

"What?" He asks harshly, staring down at his paper.

"The guy wakes up early to go on a walk, that's when he sees his first victim: jogging guy. Afterwards, he goes to the park and sees the old woman who walks her dog. He goes to the YMCA and he sees the mom. It's his whole routine. Supposedly the first victim only took a walk out near the woods and there is only one house near that trail. I bet you that's our guy."

He grins, getting up and pulling her along with him. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

She laughs, following him along and when they brief the Captain, get evidence and capture the guy, Bellamy erases the score board.

Blake: 36

Griffin: 48

About a week later Bellamy got back his mojo and God, does Clarke regret helping him. (She doesn't. Not really. Because even though she doesn't admit it, him grinning at her is what she looks forward to when she comes to work. He wouldn't admit that he feels the same way. Not that they did, it was just a nice view.)

* * *

 _A/N: Hope it was decent. Again, yes it was short but just because I wanted to let you guys know I'm around. Currently I'm working on my FRIENDS AU for Bellarke but I'm having trouble because Thanksgiving is already over and I'm still trying to perfect it and Christmas is coming and I haven't even started so it's just very frustrating. I am doing more projects though and I cant wait for you all to see. Tell me if there were any errors because I wasn't able to look over it and just tell me if you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. Have a good day! -Phantom4747_


End file.
